


sardines

by ambeedec29



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambeedec29/pseuds/ambeedec29





	sardines

Bill-" ugh guys im bored"  
Gustav-"me too wanna play sardines"   
Tom-"what the fuck is that"  
Gustav-"a game its kinda like hiding go seek but backwards"  
Georg-"backwards hiding go seek gustav were not 5"  
Bill-"no I think it sounds like fun how do u play"  
Gustav-"well u know how in hiding go seek one person counts and the rest hide"  
Bill-"yeah"  
gustav-"its like that only one person hides and the rest count and when u find the person hiding u hide with them and the last person that finds him looses"  
Georg-"now it makes sence cus eventualy everyones shoved together like sardines"  
Gustav-"but heres the catch it has to be completly dark in the whole house so its harder"  
Tom-"idk it seems kinda lame"  
Bill-"ohh can we play please tom"  
Tom-"fine I guess"  
god I dont really want to play but bill seems excited so I agree anyways  
Bill-"yay ohh im goin to get andreas"  
Bill runs from the family room to a bedroom where andreas was curently on the phone he comes back a few minutes later andreas following behind him while gustav fills him in on the rules bill leans over and whispers in my ear  
bill-"ill be in the upstairs bathroom when I hide u hide in the guest room closet when its ur turn"  
I raise my eyebrow and look up at him I smile hmm maybe it wont be so boring after all a minute later we all run around the house turning off all the lights and pulling the blinds closed when thats done we meet in the kitchen with the light still on bill desides to go first we runs off and we begain to count when we reach 30 we all start wondering around in search of bill i hear georg run into a wall and then andy bump into a chair i laugh silently leaving them on the bottom floor I go upstairs i enter the bathroom i look in the bathtub nop not in there i open the bathroom closet and reach inside i feel towels and washrags slowly moving my hand acrossed the closet i hit something soft and smile i slide my hand down bills stomach and around his waist i climb into the closet and stand next to him while silently closing the door bill wraps his arms around me and lays his head on my chest i bary my face in his hair and kiss his head i move my hand up till i feel his neck i put my hand on his chin sliding my thumb around to find his lips i lift his head up and kiss him softly i can feel him smiling which makes me smile too i kiss his lips again then his cheek and ear my hand on his cheek my thumb near his mouth his hand slides up my arm to my hand he grabs it and kisses it i whisper in his ear  
tom-"i want u"  
I feel his smile get bigger  
bill-"suck me"  
We hear movement in the bathroom we freeze and move deeper into the closet away from eachother someone opens the closet reaches inside he touches my shirt then moves his hands somewhere else I guess he couldnt tell it was me because he closed the closet door the foot steps get fainter and eventualy disappear bill feels my chest for a minute before grabing my shirt and pulling me closer slowly so we dont make any noise our chests pressed together tongues swirling around in eachothers mouths he lifts up my shirt and I quietly take it off and lay it on a shelf 

 

I undo his pants and pull them down just enough to pull his cock out through the hole in his boxers I get on my needs and suck him in my mouth he gasps loudly I pull away  
Tom-"shh do u want someone to find us"  
Bill-"sorry"  
I take him back in my mouth he leans against the wall to hold himself up I suck him and hard as I can bobing my head up and down on his long hard cock I can tell hes struggling not to make a noise as I go further and further down his shaft breathing deeply in through my nose I hold my breath and slide down till my nose is being tickled by dark hair taking a second to relax my throat I swollow repeatedly so the muscles contract against his cock one of his hands r on my shoulder fingers digging into my skin the other muffling the moans trying to force there way out of his mouth   
Bill-"gunna cu"  
Thats as far as he got before I pulled back and suck hard on the head and he came with a muffled whimper I swallowed and licked him clean before tucking him back into his pants and standing up to kiss him just as our lips meet we hear foots steps I pull away and stand still whoever it is is in the bathroom I hear the shower curtain move then the closet door open a hand touches my face and a whispered  
Georg-"hey I found u guys"  
Georg climbs in and quietly closes the door I whisper back  
Tom-"wheres the others"  
George-"last I checked gustavs in ur room and andys down the hall"  
Sure enough more footsteps and the closets being opened theres a soft chuckle and a loud squeek from bill followed by   
Bill-"oww what the hell andy u pinched my nipple"  
We all start laughing and gustav eventualy enters   
Gustav-"damn it im last arnt i"  
Georg-"mmhmm come on lets go back down stairs to deside who hides next"  
We all go down stairs into the kitchen andy turns on the light   
Georg-"tom wernt u wearing a shirt"  
I quickly come up with an excuss  
Tom-"got hot waiting for u guys seriously took u long enough"  
I see bill trying not to laugh   
tom-"anyways ill go next I guess"  
Bill smiles


End file.
